ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Timmy Turner
'''Timmy Turner '''is the main protagonist in The Fairly OddParents. He is voiced by Tara Strong. Description Timmy wears a pink hat which matches his shirt, and has blue pants and shoes. His hair is colored brown. He has blue colored eyes and buck teeth. He, along with his friends Chester and A.J., are considered unpopular at school. One thing that remains true for Timmy throughout his life are his buck teeth. It was shown in "The Good Old Days!" that his grandfather, Pappy, allowed Timmy to suck on his pacifier too long, causing him to develop his signature buck teeth. Timmy never appears to get his teeth fixed, as he carries his even into his adult life. (Although in the movie, "Grow Up Timmy Turner", he is seen without his buck teeth.) Timmy also wears pink clothing, notably a pink hat, because his parents thought their first child was going to be a girl and bought all girl clothing, as revealed in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker". Being a ten year old, Timmy has a very high and squeaky voice. According to the "77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!", Timmy is four feet and two inches tall, and weighs sixty pounds. Personality Throughout the series, Timmy is defined as proud and arrogant. However, he makes up for it by being extremely witty and clever. He is also truly brave and heroic proving to be rather caring and loving. Unlike his friends who are quite comfortable with being unpopular, Timmy desperately tries being cool in high hopes that he will win Trixie over. Once he and Trixie shared a kiss before Timmy was sucked into the Darkness. Later on, Timmy and Trixie try to kiss again but are interrupted each time by several different characters. He also has a very short attention span and constantly gets F's (a habit from Mr. Crocker)(Also a D & an A+, A & another A+ Ribbon when he cheated in the Science Fair), his common grade despite being above average. This may hint that Timmy may suffer from Attention Deflict Hyperactivity Disorder (see Trivia). He is always looking for the easy way out and despite acknowledging Cosmo as a complete idiot usually takes his wish ideas over Wanda's which involve more effort on his part and less excitement. He's one of the few TV show characters to meet his future self. He is very bad at riding motorcycles as seen in Wishology, but that is because he does not have a license to do that yet. Timmy is sometimes shown to be mean and callous to other characters, sometimes his own friends, and particularly Vicky's little sister Tootie, though he has usually made up to them whenever going too far. His tendency to be selfish was highlighted in the television special "Fairy Idol", where a Timmy-clone drove Cosmo and Wanda away by ungratefully using their magic and overworking them as part of Norm's plan to get revenge on Timmy. Even after learning about the ruse, Cosmo and Wanda were reluctant to return to Timmy because of his behavior, but did so anyway when they saw how much he cared for them. After season 5, specifically, after Poof's birth, Timmy started having nervous spasms whenever he got was surprised by some unfortunate event, such as constantly losing Poof. These spasms are remarkably similar to Crocker's spasms whenever he says "fairy godparents", although less scandalous, mumbling "gah's" and "duh's" while making weird facial expressions. Trivia *Timmy will meet the autobots in spongebob and friends meets transformers animated *His catchphrase is "What could possibly go wrong?" Gallery Timmy Turner - fop tumblr.png Timmy (FOP).png Timmy1.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Fairly OddParents Category:Non-Fanon Category:Dimwits Category:Heroes